The path of the copy cat, Xaiver Gaki
by Luxnoctis123
Summary: This is a story about my OC as he works his way around after his untimely death, what will happen where will it happen and all and all just my first story. M for swearing and future Lemon's.


Hello LN here as a new author, I decided to make a fanfic about my favorite anime, Bleach! However it is not the kind of fanfiction you may think as it will be based around my Bleach OC Xaiver Gaki and how he makes it through the soul society on his way to becoming Captain of squad… You thought I'd tell you didn't you NO spoilers here.

Notes- I do not own bleach or any reference that has been stated in the anime nor manga that is Tite Kubo's

"Characters speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Hollow's speaking"**

Also know that I may not post a chapter after this for a long time but if I do then it'd be your lucky day. Anyways no more wasting precious time here it is.

* * *

Xaiver was sitting in his room with his headphones on listening to the usual Three Days Grace. Xaiver was a nineteen year old guy with eyes that would shift between color's as if they couldn't find the right one to be, he had hair that went down to his lower back which was silky smooth, his attire consisted of a black hoodie and dark jeans with a pocket watch that he let the chain hang loosely out of his pocket. Xaiver believed in one of the older faiths known as wicca and even kept three tattoos each of which being a pentagram one being on each hand and another on his chest. The pentagram on his right hand was black with the word chaos under it while the one on the left side was white with the word peace on it. The pentagram on his chest however was both black and white in a yin-yang style with the word harmony under it. Xaiver was fit but not bulging with muscle.

Though most considered Xaiver a bad guy or even the term emo due to wearing so much black but, he was a very laid back and kind person. He would always help someone who was having problems and would even offer to help at the local orphanage in his town but is always turned down because the owner's of the orphanage don't want him to scare the children.

He is also a computer graphics designer and not well known dubstep artist, although he loses more money than he gains he live a very happy life except for the people who avoid him, even though most are either annoyed by or intimidated by him he has always tried to help.

He has been in college for two years now and is working a quiet job making special effects for low income films. He has been living life pretty well, until now.

Xaiver was walking home from the store carrying his milk, a box of cereal. and his sweets that he had been having withdrawal symptoms while not having some in weeks, when all of sudden a guy wearing the usual black ski mask pointed a 9mm at Xaiver's head from the side.

"Hey kid drop the bag and hand over your money!" said the man with the gun.

"Ok sir not a problem," said Xaiver seeming very calm on the outside but was in a panic.

While Xaiver was putting the bag of groceries down and putting his wallet but using his sleight of hand to pull out all his necessary cards, and tossed it to the man. As the wallet was flying towards the man with the gun, a giant blur slammed into him knocking the gun out of his huge hand and a gash would rip through his flesh looking much like a bite, as this is happening something in Xaiver ticks and he is no longer panicing but devising a plan until he believes that saving the man is the best thing to do, so Xaiver bolts toward the blur which was becoming more and more vivid looking much like a goliath, Xaiver did the most odd thing and slammed his foot in an upward motion into what the creatures face seemed to be with a loud crack. Xaiver began chuckling a dark aura would begin to surround him as he jumped upon the creature and let a fury of devastating punches into the creature hearing screams of agony and torture from the beast.

**"NO PLEASE NO MORE!"** came from the beast with a hole in it's chest, it's voice being hoarse and deep.

A cackling would emanate from the goliath's throat as it got up but not before a blade shot through the back of it's head, A man in a black kimono would stand there with a look of amusement and would disappear into the breeze.

Xaiver was breathing heavily only one though was going through his head at that moment_ 'Well what just happened...'_ that's when the thought stopped as a bullet went straight through his temple going all the way spreading brain matter across the pavement. Each glob pink and sticky, the man had grabbed his gun and fired a shot straight through Xaiver's skull thinking of him as a monster after seeing him take down that beast without mercy and the laughter what was he?

* * *

Xaiver woke up with a fear racing through his head looking around to see if his dream was true only to find himself laying in the middle of his favorite place in his town, the park.

"Wait what.. just happened and why am I at the park?" questioned Xaiver with a look of confusion plastered on his pale face.

That's when he heard a shuffling of the wind and saw the same guy from before the man who stabbed the beast, and he was walking towards Xaiver with a look of pity. The man's attire consisted of a black kimono and a white sash to hold his katana. That's when the panic kicked back in and Xaiver got up to run but found he had a hard time breathing and looked down to see a chain attached to a metal plate where his sternum was safe to say that at that moment Xaiver freaked out. Yet the man that killed the hollow simply patted Xaiver's shoulder.

"Hey kid chill I won't hurt you ok? So sit down and let's talk before I perform a konso aight?" said the man.

"Um ok I guess anything is better than not knowing what's going on." replied Xaiver with his left eyebrow raised curiously.

"Ok so uhh the best way to put this kid is umm, you're dead and what most humans consider a ghost, but as of this moment you actually a hole which is a spirit that has yet to pass on to the soul society, which as you can probably guess is where most souls go unless they have done evil things in which they will be sent to hell, but you must have been at least an ok guy, anyways that thing that you beat the shit out of before I got there was a soul that was either evil or had regrets about it's life and a soul reaper, I am a soul reaper, you still with me kid?" asked the soul reaper noticing Xaiver's face looking like he got really doped up on drugs.

"Yeah I'm just wondering why I have this chain stuck on my chest do you know?" replied Xaiver.

"Yes ok well that is your soul chain and it is connected to your body which is odd because you're body is in a completely different place but nevermind that, hey were you wearing colored contacts when you died?"

"Nope, why?"

"Because kid your iris' are purple which is odd except for a few case's but they normally have a high reiatsu but yours is not high at least not anymore."

"Wait so what is reiatsu and what do you mean not anymore?"

"Well it's your spirit energy and some soul reaper's can bring common souls to their knees by just flaring it as you have to keep control over it and as for what I meant, when you fought that hollow you had spiritual pressure that could have rivaled a normal shinigami any day but once you died you must of lost it.

"Well I guess it was a spur of the moment kind of thing ya know," replied Xaiver.

"Alright well I gotta send you to the soul society now," stated the man as he stood up.

"Uh how about we don't but say we did?"

"Hey I don't make the rules kid."

The man walked towards Xaiver he blade drawn and placed the butt of it upon his head. At that Xaiver began to descend into the ground in a complete bliss feeling.

* * *

(AN) Well that's chapter one folks hope you enjoyed and any constructive criticism is much appreciated, also like I said before there is a chance that I will not put up another chapter for a bit but I should be able to do it in about a week, anyways you all have a good day peace LN out.


End file.
